Lisa Elthis
Lisa Elthis (AKA: Lisa the Shield Scanner or simply Lisa) is a Shield Scanner on the show Scanner-Life. She is the sister of Sean, the attraction of Joe, and was in-love with Han. Sometimes throughout the series, Lisa is seen carrying Han. History Lisa was also made in the Combine world, two years after Sean, her brother was build. She was made as a Scanner Type Two, also called the Shield Scanner. Sean and Lisa get along at times, but sometimes no. When Sean and Joe were playing when they were kids, Joe had a secret crush on Lisa, but didn't want to tell her. When she was six, she met Tina who was a small Shield Scanner. Tina is always in busy. Tina usally works with Mathew which is a Mortarsynth, and Hunter the Hunter. Lisa met Han the Hopper Mine a few days before Sean did, she rescued Han from the City 17 beer factory. Lisa always uses her claw, and she wanted everyone to call her a Claw Scanner. That is how they came with the idea Claw Scanner. And when she was twenty one, she became second in command in the Civil Protection Scanner squad four. Part in the Show Episode One Sean interviewed Lisa and Lisa kept saying negative stuff about Sean. Lisa wanted Sean to tell Han that she liked him for her, although Joe wanted to tell Sean that he likes her, but he was shy. Joe wanted to keep it a secret. Episode Two Lisa was with Max in the episode as Max captured some Citizens for inspection. Max asked Lisa is she wanted to get a beer with him. Lisa agreed, but then she said, "Maybe oil, beer flavored." Episode Three Lisa dared Sean and Joe to go into the canals in Halloween when it's almost sunset. They saw a Headcrab down there and they were under attack by Zombies. They agreed not to do it again, but she was happy to get Sean scared. Episode Four Lisa only had a cameo appearance in this episode. Episode Five Lisa, Sean, Joe, Han, Ryan and Tam go to Central 17 so they can go to a Robot convention. They stay at a Nexus for the night, but then it gets raided by Rebels. Jim, a Rebel, captures a Combine High-Counsel member, General Ivan. Sean rescues him by stabbing the Rebels in the face, and Jim gets captured. General Ivan gives Sean some tickets for a vacation at Nova Prospekt. Episode Six Sean, Lisa, Joe, Ryan Han and Tam take a train ride to Nova Prospekt for their vacation. Their train breaks down in the middle of the countryside as they waited until it's fixed. Jim returns and shoots Lisa with a Sniper Rifle. Joe panics and wants to get his revenge on that Rebel. As Joe attempts to take his revenge on that Rebel, but a Shotgunner ends up getting him. They make it to Nova Prospekt and Lisa gets fixed. Joe asks Lisa to go with him to the beach. Episode Seven Gordon Frohman comes to town. Sean is afraid because he knows the story of the Chosen-one who is Gordon Freeman will be coming soon. While Steve and Max to stunts on the swings, Lisa tries to help Sean get them to stop, but they wouldn't. When they finally get injured, Lisa helps takes down the swings so they wouldn't do it again. Then they just continue their stunts some other way. Episode Eight Sean shows a small clip of him at the Thanksgiving event. As all the Combines were fighting to see who gets the food, Sean is the coach and DJ. Lisa didn't have much of a part in this episode. Episode Nine Sean, Lisa, Joe, Ryan, Han and Tam go to City 45 to see the new prototypes of the Headcrab Rockets. Sean keeps running arens for this certain Combine to get some Headcrabs and then a Companion Cube. Lisa was with Sean and Tam most of the time. Episode Ten Sean keeps making dirty jokes on his pals, but then they're all too busy for him. Lisa wasn't busy though as Sean says, but Sean says she's a bitch. Episode Eleven Lisa helps out during the raid of Black Mesa East. Episode Twelve Lisa and her pals are at Nova Prospekt after they captured Eli. But then the prison is under attack. Episode Thirdteen Lisa and her buddies are stuck at Xen needing to return home. They meet three Combine Guards from Nova Prospekt: Sue, Josh and Stan. Then they all return home after the teleporter goes online. The Movie The gang returns home from Xen, although it doesn't show where she ended up, she didn't appear until Steve, Stew, Sean and Han get rescued from Rebels. They all go upstairs to see Josh, Sue and Stan. Stan gets shot by a Sniper. They all attend to Stan's funeral. Then they all attempt to head back to City 17. Throughout the movie, Joe kept saying compliments to Lisa. They all wanted to rest, but Lisa says that can't rest, they have to make it to City 17. Of course Joe agrees with her. Then they went to a little hotel on the highway to stay for the night, almost everyone gets captured by Rebels, including Lisa. When Sean and Joe were with Jim and Max rescued them, Joe kills Jim along with Josh. Joe kills Jim to revenge the "death" of Lisa from Episode Six. Lisa doesn't appear until they all return to the Citadel. Joe was very happy that Lisa was alright, but Lisa said to Joe to take it easy. When they had a plan to attack a Rebel outpost in City 17, they were inside Dawn the Dropship so they can go on. Joe was dreaming of a song for Lisa. In the dream Lisa was impressed and was in-love with Joe. But it was a dream so it didn't happen. When they made it to the outpost, Joe was playing a little game with Lisa, I-Spy. Joe kept making riddles, but all the riddles were Lisa. Shortly after, Lisa was alone with Han. Han wanted to say to Lisa that he knew Lisa liked him. So Lisa and Han decided to have sex. They were missing for a long time so Sean sends everyone to look for them. Joe finds Lisa sleeping with Han. Joe became broken hearted and said how he felt, so he decided to run away and never come back. Lisa felt really bad. Lisa runs to Sean to say she was gonna look for him. She says there is now a connection between them. So Sean and the gang offers to help Lisa look for him. Sean goes to Mr. Adwise for help, and then they take an APC to look for Joe. It was a nice drive until a crazy driver rammed them off the road and into the ocean. Lisa makes it, but she was very upset when Ryan didn't make it. Tam got his memory chip though so they can find a new Rollermine body for him. They make it to shore and Stew gets ambushed by a familiar looking Koopa. It was Bowser Jr.! Junior offers to help them out as long as they can help him find Kamek so they can go home. Junior finds Joe's location, it's the Black Hole Reactor base. They find Joe in the base. Joe introduces his new friends Carl and Cesar. Joe pretty much treated Lisa like a stranger. Joe didn't want to go, but he decided to once the base was under attack. When they went back into the Citadel, Joe continued to treat Lisa and Han like strangers. Lisa really wanted Joe back, so she sings Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. When that didn't work, Lisa got Bowser Jr. to fix up Joe, because he knows engineering. Joe's memory of that time was erased and Joe was in-love with Lisa again. Joe became happy and he decided to have sex with her, then Joe gets Earl, Stew and Josh to sing that he had sex. Throughout the movie until this point, Lisa and Joe kept flirting with eachother and kissing and such, and Han is becomes very jealous saying Lisa is his. Category:Scanner-Life